desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Ganzel
Jason Ganzel is a television screenwriter. Career He worked as part of the production staff on several television series, including Married to the Kellys, Kevin Hill, So Little Time, and The Ellen Show. Desperate Housewives In 2004, he became the assistant to Marc Cherry, creator of Desperate Housewives, and eventually joined the writing staff of the series. Season 1 *Move On (assistant to show runner) *Every Day a Little Death (assistant to show runner) *Your Fault (assistant to show runner) *Love is in the Air (assistant to show runner) *Impossible (assistant to show runner) *The Ladies Who Lunch (assistant to show runner) *There Won't Be Trumpets (assistant to show runner) *Children Will Listen (assistant to show runner) *Live Alone and Like It (assistant to show runner) *Fear No More (assistant to show runner) *Sunday in the Park with George (assistant to show runner) *Goodbye for Now (assistant to show runner) *One Wonderful Day (assistant to show runner) Season 2 *Next (assistant to show runner) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (assistant to show runner) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (assistant to show runner) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (assistant to show runner) *They Asked Me Why I Believe In You (assistant to show runner) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (assistant to show runner) *They Asked Me Why I Believe In You (assistant to show runner) *I Wish I Could Forget You (assistant to show runner) *Color and Light (assistant to show runner; uncredited) *The Sun Won't Set (assistant to show runner) *That's Good, That's Bad (assistant to show runner) *Coming Home (assistant to show runner; uncredited) *One More Kiss (assistant to show runner) *We're Gonna Be All Right (assistant to show runner) *There's Something About a War (assistant to show runner; uncredited) *Silly People (assistant to show runner) *Thank You So Much (assistant to show runner) *There Is No Other Way (assistant to show runner) *Could I Leave You? (assistant to show runner) *Everybody Says Don't (assistant to show runner) *Don't Look at Me (assistant to show runner) *It Wasn't Meant to Happen (assistant to show runner) *I Know Things Now (assistant to show runner; uncredited) *No One Is Alone (assistant to show runner) *Remember **Part 1 (assistant to show runner; uncredited) **Part 2 (assistant to show runner) Season 3 *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (assistant to show runner) *It Takes Two (production staff) *A Weekend in the Country (assistant to show runner) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (assistant to show runner) *Bang (assistant to show runner, production staff) *Children and Art (assistant to show runner) *Beautiful Girls (assistant to show runner) *The Miracle Song (assistant to show runner) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (assistant to show runner) *Not While I'm Around (assistant to show runner) *Come Play Wiz Me (assistant to show runner) *I Remember That (assistant to show runner) *The Little Things You Do Together (assistant to show runner) *My Husband, The Pig (assistant to show runner) *Dress Big (assistant to show runner) *Liasons (assistant to show runner) *God, That's Good (assistant to show runner) *Gossip (assistant to show runner) *Into the Woods (assistant to show runner) *What Would We Do Without You? (assistant to show runner) *Getting Married Today (assistant to show runner; uncredited) Season 4 *Art Isn't Easy (writer) *Free (production staff) Season 5 *What More Do I Need? (production staff) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (writer) *Marry Me a Little (writer) Season 6 *Nice is Different Than Good (story editor) *Being Alive (story editor) *Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover (story editor) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (story editor) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (story editor) *Don't Walk on the Grass (story editor) *Careful the Things You Say (story editor) *The Coffee Cup (story editor) *Would I Think Of Suicide? (story editor, writer) *Boom Crunch (story editor) *If... (story editor) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (story editor) *How About a Friendly Shrink? (story editor, writer) *The Glamorous Life (story editor) *Lovely (story editor) *Chromolume No. 7 (story editor) *My Two Young Men (story editor) *We All Deserve to Die (story editor) *A Little Night Music (story editor) *I Guess This is Goodbye (story editor) Season 7 *Remember Paul? (executive story editor) *You Must Meet My Wife (executive story editor) *Truly Content (executive story editor) *The Thing That Counts Is What's Inside (executive story editor, writer) *Let Me Entertain You (executive story editor) *Excited and Scared (executive story editor) *A Humiliating Business (executive story editor) *Sorry Grateful (executive story editor) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (executive story editor) *Down the Block There's a Riot (executive story editor) *I'll Swallow Poison on Sunday (writer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1350416/ Category:Assistants Category:Story editors Category:Writers